


this love has pulled, popped, and risen

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Embarrassment, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mood, there's a lot of yeosang "not answering" in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Yeosang wants to know what Mingi tastes like.





	this love has pulled, popped, and risen

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this [video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxnzZvXI3Lv/?igshid=spzikp9v7gpn) going around of two actors kissing from a drama and lots of atiny thought the male actor looked like Yeosang from the angle (including me). I thought it was fucking hot? I have a headcanon already that Yeosang is the best fucker in Ateez. After seeing that video, I was like, bitch I might give the best kisser role to him too because _WOW_.
> 
> That imagery. 
> 
> Then [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren) had to come in and say she thought Mingi would be shy but a great kisser too. I spent the next hours in _PAIN_ imagining Yeosang kissing any of the boys like that and well.
> 
> Here we are, fellaz.
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Shooting Star' by Newkidd02.

Yeosang grabs Mingi by his hand and begins pulling him down the hallway of their dormitory.

"Where are you taking me?" Mingi asks with a playful laugh as he lets himself be pulled by the elder man. 

Yeosang doesn't answer. Just keeps guiding him until they reach Yeosang's shared room. He then opens the door, ushers Mingi inside, and has him stand there in the middle of the room while he closes his door and _turns the lock_. 

Uh.

Okay?

He swiftly turns back around and Mingi can see his face has flushed a reddish-pink. Then Yeosang starts for him and he's being pushed back _back back_ until the back of his thighs hit the front of the chair sitting next to Yeosang and Wooyoung's desk. He falls right into its seat with an _oof_!

When he looks up at Yeosang, the older is staring down at him with some kind of fire in his eyes. A little bit ambitious, a little bit determined, a little bit confident. Mingi can't quite tell what it is, but one thing he _does_ know is that he feels intimidated. Like Yeosang is about to roast him in the oven and eat him up at any given moment. 

His heart is racing. 

It's _scary_.

What he expects to come next is Yeosang beginning to yell at him. What he actually gets is Yeosang climbing onto his lap. Yeosang setting his hands on Mingi's shoulders and squeezing his legs on either side of Mingi's thighs.

And now there's a _pout_ on Yeosang's lips. His cheeks are still burning red-pink, the colour now making its way to the tips of Yeosang's ears. 

"You irritate me."

Mingi has to hold back his laughter from the sudden confession. Not only does he know it's false but also ironic. He inwardly sighs to himself. He doesn't feel intimidated anymore. 

"Yet you manhandle me into your room and now you're sitting on my lap," he responds, a teasing tone in the back of his voice. 

If it's any more possible, Mingi is sure Yeosang's lips pout even more at that. He finds it endearing. His hands find their way onto Yeosang's thighs but he slides them upward until they rest on Yeosang's waist instead. "So what's this all about?"

It slightly turns him on with how confidently Yeosang answers, "I want to kiss you."

Mingi's eyebrows rise in surprise. He lets out a tiny laugh. A nervous one. "Wh-what?" His mouth is slightly open from shock. 

Yeosang slides his hands down from Mingi's shoulders to the opening of his flannel shirt. Then he fists the material in between his hands. But not forcefully. Slowly and softly, like he's trying to coax Mingi into his request. "I want to kiss you," he firmly repeats. It's quieter this time but still confident all the same. 

"I-" Mingi licks his lips unconsciously. His eyes flutter from Yeosang's eyes to Yeosang's lips, back and forth like a pendulum in a grandfather clock. "I-I don't think that's a good idea," he finally says, a blush beginning to form on his own cheeks. 

Yeosang starts maneuvering his position on Mingi's lap and Mingi feels Yeosang's ass graze across the area of his pelvis. It causes him to gasp and form a grip onto Yeosang's shirt. His eyes are wide as Yeosang moves his hands from his shoulders to the underside of his jaw on both sides of his face. 

"Is that a "yes" or a "no"?" Yeosang asks, seemingly eager to connect their lips once Mingi gives the answer he's hoping for. 

If he was surprised earlier, he is _shocked_ now. He stutters on his words, trying to find his voice and respond with something intelligible. But his brain cells are running wild and he can't get his mind to quit panicking in order to do so. So he just looks like a fool with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as his eyes blink as quickly as the rapid firing of a gun.

This doesn't seem to deter Yeosang's mission at all though, seeing as he continues to lean in. He's getting closer and closer to meeting Mingi's face with every second that passes by. 

Five inches away from Mingi's lips and Mingi's shooting his hands up to Yeosang's shoulders in a feeble attempt to stop him. He looks into Yeosang's eyes and-

 _Again_. 

It's that intense fire. 

Desire. _Determination_. 

He suddenly backtracks, officially losing all his sense and coordination. Staring into Yeosang's brown eyes with parted lips and pink cheeks. Hands loose as they rest on Yeosang's shoulders.

Yeosang is still for a moment, looking straight back into Mingi's eyes. He's searching for something, Mingi doesn't know what, but it causes his heart to beat faster. 

Mingi knows he should be saying something, _anything_. But he can't form any words, let alone any sounds. He's been rendered speechless. 

Before he realizes, Yeosang is leaning in once again. He can't find himself moving. It's like he's frozen in time as he watches Yeosang slowly nearing him. He likes the fact that Yeosang is hesitating though, to see whether he will back down or not. 

And he…doesn't want to. 

Doesn't want to back down, that is. 

He does want to kiss Yeosang. But he doesn't know how appropriate that is. He doesn't want to say "yes" either and resent it, but to say "no" and regret it. It's a game of heads and tails if he's being honest. And he's not the type to take risks. 

Mingi knows that this is Yeosang he's battling with though. That Yeosang wouldn't take it to an offense if he _did_ say that he didn't want to kiss him. 

Even if he _really did_.

Yeosang's hands trail back to Mingi's shoulders when he's an inch away from finally touching Mingi's lips. His eyes are halfway shut as he awaits any signs of discomfort from Mingi. They flicker from his eyes to back down to his lips and Mingi watches it all with his own curious but unsure eyes.

Once Yeosang is sure that Mingi isn't going to reject him, he, at last, completes the negative space in between them. 

To Mingi, their first connection can be simply described as _electrifying_. The shocks, the sparks, the fireworks - he feels them all. But something else he hadn't thought he'd notice is…how Yeosang _tastes_. He wants to liken it to the first drink of fresh, cool water after spending hours in the hot, burning sun. But Yeosang also tastes like _grace_. 

Renewal. 

Purity. 

Chastity. 

Things that you can't actually taste but you can see or feel. 

And they kiss lazily like this for a while. Lips slotted against each other and moving in sync nonchalantly. Like they've already been doing this for five years and they just know each other's body. It's crazy how quickly they adapt to one another, learning each other's pace and each other's preferences.

As minutes pass by, the kiss begins to get more heated. Urgency is added as if this is the last time they'll ever get to kiss and they want to savour each and every moment. Their breaths begin to get heavier as their mouths mingle with each other. But the kiss - it's still slow. Relaxed. Like there is no other life except them and the city outside isn't hustling about. 

One of Mingi's hands lies on Yeosang's shoulder. It closes and opens and he goes back in between resting it and reaching up to cup Yeosang's cheek. Eventually, it just hangs in the air between them because he doesn't know what to do with it. 

He leans his head back at one point and Yeosang takes it as an invitation to further explore the insides of his mouth. Mingi willingly lets Yeosang's tongue enter his mouth and even starts to respond more filthily.

Instead of letting Yeosang lick around the sides of his mouth, he twirls his own tongue around Yeosang's tongue. He latches onto Yeosang's tongue by very gently biting down. Then he uses his tongue to suck on Yeosang's tongue as if it were his fingers.

He's rewarded with the sound of Yeosang emitting a sudden whimper and _God_ if it doesn't send sensations down to his cock that's beginning to fatten up under Yeosang's ass. The sounds from their continuous kissing alone already have him turned on. The addition of Yeosang's moans has his mind running wild again. 

The kissing continues to get hotter, Yeosang occasionally biting and pulling Mingi’s lips. Mingi knows he has the perfect lips for kissing. Has been told plenty of times. He’s sure he’s going to come out of this makeout session with red and pink, swollen lips.

Mingi starts to run his hands down Yeosang’s chest until he sneaks them under Yeosang’s shirt. He dances around on Yeosang’s torso and feels him shiver under his touches. Then he’s digging his fingers into Yeosang’s waist, holding onto him as if he were going to be taken away.

In return, Yeosang pushes his ass against Mingi’s growing erection. Swerves his hips forward and backward in a languid motion. And just with that, they start becoming more aroused and messier. More horny and needier. Before they know it, they’ve riled each other up and begin chasing for orgasms.

Mingi’s hips buck up involuntarily as Yeosang grinds down on him with some sort of urgency. Too caught up in the sensations, they don’t even worry about taking out their dicks or pulling off their pants. They desperately move their hips against one another, not stopping to rest for a single moment. The moans, pants, grinds, and kisses shared between them get less and less coordinated as they get closer to climax.

At one point, Mingi breaks away from their kiss for the first time since they started. He throws his head back out of pleasure with parted lips as they move together and lets out a rather loud moan. His large hands digging into Yeosang’s skin on his abdomen are _sure_ to leave marks later.

Yeosang has his bottom lip taken under his front teeth as his hands still rest on Mingi’s broad shoulders. His hips gyrate in an unfashionable manner against Mingi’s. Still chaotic. Still desperate.

Mingi opens his eyes to watch Yeosang above him and it kind of hits him in the chest like a punch. Yeosang’s face is flushed. He has his back arched, lip bitten, eyes shut. His breath comes out in heavy pants that are like music to his ears. 

He’s just so fucking _beautiful_. So captivating and so mesmerizing.

Perhaps that’s what it is that finally sends Mingi teetering over the edge so suddenly. He deeply gasps as he feels himself unravelling before panting out, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Yeosang!” His hands scramble for purchase across Yeosang’s stomach before he slides them down to the back of Yeosang’s thighs and _squeezes_.

His hips lift up, stomach tightens, back slightly caves in, and eyes closed shut. He cums in large spurts that very obviously leaves a wet patched stain on the front of his jeans. Mingi thinks that’s probably the hardest he’s ever cum in his entire life as he _swears_ he sees the fucking stars in his eyes.

And Yeosang watches as Mingi comes undone, feeling the fire in the pit of his own belly about to burst. He doesn’t stop grinding his hips, moving more frantically instead. His moans get higher and whinier. 

Mingi attempts to encourage him to cum sooner, spurring him on by flicking his nipples and sucking on the skin of his neck near his jugular. 

The actions send _multiple_ waves of pleasure down Yeosang’s spine and before he knows it, he’s tensing up. He buries his face into the crook of Mingi’s neck and shoulder, his grip on Mingi’s shoulders tight. He shakes with tiny cries as he cums and Mingi holds him through it, caressing his back and pressing kisses onto his shoulder. 

When Yeosang finishes, they sit for a while in a comfortable silence as they catch their breaths. But a while is a while. Mingi starts to get concerned when Yeosang doesn’t give any signs of potential movement.

“Yeo-Yeosang?”

And he doesn’t answer.

Mingi lets out a nervous laugh as he tries to sit up in the chair and gets Yeosang emitting a whiny, pained noise as he clings to Mingi to keep him from getting up. He blinks at Yeosang’s actions. “Are you okay?” He asks softly.

Yeosang still doesn’t respond, continuing to hide his face in the comfort of the younger man’s clothing. 

And then- _oh, wait_! He quickly realizes. “Are...are you _embarrassed_ , Yeosang-ie?”

At that, Yeosang lets out an even _bigger_ shriek and further clings to Mingi’s shirt.

Mingi suddenly laughs loudly, throwing his head back with disbelief. Embarrassed! Yeosang is embarrassed! He can’t believe this! “Oh, you’re so _cute_ , Yeosang-ie!” He exclaims brightly. “Lemme’ see your face!”

Yeosang shakes his head vigorously against Mingi’s chest, which sends Mingi into another fit of laughter.

“Pretty please, Yeosang-ie?” he begs, “I wanna’ see your pretty face. And I wanna’ kiss you again. _Please_? Hm? _Hm_?”

Slowly, Yeosang begins to raise his head. When he looks at Mingi, his face is bright red and he has bright pink ears to match.

Mingi immediately coos as he sees Yeosang’s embarrassed facial expression. “Oh, Yeosang-ie! Why are you so adorable?!”

Yeosang visibly breaks down at that, throwing his head forward with an embarrassed giggle before leaning back up and covering his cheeks with the palms of his hands in a tiny pout.

Mingi grins and then puts his larger hands over Yeosang’s, leaning in and pulling Yeosang in to smack a kiss on his lips. He pulls back and gives Yeosang a giddy smile who tries to give one in return. “So this means we like each other, right?” He asks with a nudge to Yeosang’s shoulder.

He’s teasing. Yeosang knows. But Yeosang still can’t help but roll his eyes. “Of course, you big dummy,” he mumbles, looking down in between the two of them. The pout still stays on his lips as he messes with Mingi’s shirt out of shyness.

Mingi’s smile only grows further. “And we’re together now?”

Yeosang is quiet for a brief moment before he nods feebly, unable to make eye contact. Still flustered and shy.

“Great! Then I love you, Yeosang!” Mingi grins cheekily with crinkled eyes. “ _My boyfriend_ ,” he adds quickly.

Yeosang whines again, dropping his forehead on Mingi’s clavicle.

“You’re so cute, Yeosang. Oh, my God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed that hot mess. lol
> 
>  
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/sorrows_art) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
